Wind can be unpredictable and influence, among other things, the behavior, performance, and movement of objects. Wind measurements are often estimated for a particular location by manual, visual observations. Estimation accuracy can be dependent upon observer training, experience, skill, available observation equipment, atmospheric conditions, and observational range. At higher observational ranges, manual observations become more error prone. To accurately determine cumulative wind effects, a single measurement point is not sufficient and reliance upon a single measurement can introduce unacceptable error into calculations for mitigating wind effects for longer-range-dependent activities.